Total Drama
by Erykah-Writer
Summary: Tenten has had a regular life. But once she hits eighteen things change. A lot. NejixTenten ch. two up.
1. The Beginng

**In this Au fan fiction you'll have to take notice that this is an alternate universe which means that everything from the Naruto Universe isn't the same as my universe. For example Sasuke and Neji are cousins. The Byakugan and sharingan eyes are common in my world and triggered with certain emotions. Also people who are supposedly dead are alive. Well then without further a due here is the start of my overly dramatic tale.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I am just expressing my writing skills which I think is inferior compared to others. **

**Prologue**

"_4 minutes to save the world!"_

_-Madonna _

The bright, early morning shone upon the orphanage where Tenten lived with other orphans. Among them was her best friend from birth, Temari. Tenten wasn't bothered by the burning sun that hit her straight in the face which was magnified by the window. Temari sat next to Tenten's creaky bed and shook her head. _Oh come on Tenten why can't you be one of those people who wake up early in the morning. _Temari went out of their designated room and closed the creaky door to room 1010.

Temari knew the routine, take a left, take a right, take a left, stop, glance both ways and smile knowing the coast is clear and enter the kitchen. She went to the bottom right cabinet and grabbed a small, rusty, blue bucket and filled it with cool water and when it was half way done she reached for the sink with her pinky toes and closed the sink. She opened the kitchen door and again glanced all around and then left towards her room to give Tenten a wake-up call. Temari closed the rooms door and looked to see if Tenten was still asleep and she was. _Excellent. _Temari smirked.

Temari grabbed the small bucket and dumped it over Tenten's face. Tenten gave a high-pitched scream and jumped out of her bed as quickly as she could and ran to a corner of the room. Temari threw her head back and grabbed her stomach as she started to laugh out loud. Tenten shivered and glared at Temari as she grabbed her red with pink swirls jacket around her small frame. Tenten looked at her soaked bed and pouted as she took the bedsheets out and put them on the floor so it wouldn't soak the bed more.

"Oh come Tennie you have to admit that was funny especially since this is like the fourth time that you've fell for this this year." Temari sat in her own bed grinning at Tenten, who was glaring at her intensely. Tenten took out her jacket before it got even more wet and placed it in the window so that it would dry and she picked up her sheets and put them in the laundry basket. Temari changed from her pj's to her street clothes and waited as Tenten put her shoes on and stood up. She was about to follow Temari but remembered her jacket and grabbed and put it on her bed so that it wouldn't fly off the window.

"Hey, Temari what are we going to do today?" Tenten asked as she followed Temari to the kitchen to grab a snack.

"I don't know go on some kind of adventure or something. Maybe we could rescue someone or something." Temari grabbed some cookies and milk and handed some to Tenten since she couldn't reach. Tenten gave Temari a thanks and started eating.

"Maybe we could stop a robbery or something." Tenten said as she put her cookie in the glass but it slipped. Temari looked at Tenten bewildered by her imagination and gulped. _She's going to kill me of fright on of these days._

"Tenten let's try to do things that would not try to kill us don't you think?" Temari looked at Tenten as she tried to drink her cookie in the milk.

" Alright, but let's do something since it's summer break." Tenten stood up and handed Temari her glass as she put it back in the counter. Temari nodded and they both headed towards the exit to the outside world. Temari and Tenten pasted through the markets were there were loud noises and busy people working and waved at people that they knew as they ran towards the park to play on the kids zone. The girls arrived at the park and were catching their breath since they ran the whole time.

"Hey Temari lets go and play on the monkey bars!" Tenten pointed to the unoccupied monkey bars and Temari nodded. What both of them didn't know was that they were both being watched by a stranger.

Tenten grabbed the monkey bar that were high in the air and passed them quickly.

"I don't know how you have so much energy Tennie." Temari said as she was still passing the monkey bars. Tenten landed perfectly on the ground while Temari almost fell.

"I don't know I guess I just do." Tenten ran towards the spinning wheel and started running on it while holding onto the handle bars for support. Temari shook her head and headed towards the swings and started to push her legs back and forth to get the rhythm. Tenten stopped and went towards the swings as well. A boy around Tenten's age came up to the two and yelled "Hey you two want to play?" The girls looked at each other and shrugged and headed towards the boys. One was a short blond, a timid brunette, and the grinning redhead.

"So what the game?" Temari asked and Tenten looked at the boy's.

"The game is simple grab the bomb in under four minutes to save the world!" The redhead showed four fingers with his right and pointed to the toy rocket on the tree with his left. The girls nodded and they started to climb the rough tree. Tenten was almost slipping and Temari was starting to get tired. The brunette was the last one to go up since he was scared of heights. When he looked up he saw his friends reaching the rocket. The boys were almost there but the redhead lost his balance and fell along with the other two who right behind him. The girls were right by side and looked at each other and laughed and started climbing up and Tenten reached for the rocket and stopped the timer on the rocket at three minutes with forty-nine seconds. The girls jumped down form the tree and let the boys look at the timer.

"Aw, we lost." The blond said as he looked at the timer and handed it to the redhead who sighed and put the rocket in his backpack and offered his hand at Tenten.

"You got lucky."Tenten shook his hand and grinned.

"Luck had nothing to do with it." The boy pouted and they said good-bye to the girls and they left.

"That was so funny they were sad since they lost to girls." Temari giggled.

Temari smiled and headed towards the playground when a man in ragged clothes grabbed her from behind. Tenten screamed as she saw Temari being dragged away. Temari started to kick and wiggle to get out of his grip. The man frowned and grabbed on to her tighter.

"Come on don't struggle I'm not gonna do anything to you." The man laughed. Tenten glared at the man.

_W-what should I do I'm just a kid. I don't care she's my friend and I'm going to save her._

Tenten made up her mind and charged towards the guy and she tighten her right fist and hit him square in the back. The man yelled and let go of Temari as he rubbed his back in agony.

"Fucking little girl you'll pay for this!" The guy screamed as he ran towards Tenten who screamed and waited for the pain to come.

It never did.

Tenten opened her eyes and saw a man in a coat punch the attacker in the jaw. She heard bones break and cringed. The attacker stood up a bit and quickly fall. Temari ran towards Tenten and hugged her while thanking her. The man in the long coat turned to the girls and looked at Tenten.

He pointed at her and asked, "What's your name?" Tenten stood there in shook and said, "U-um Tenten sir, thanks for rescuing me." Tenten said. The man nodded.

"Why did you ask for her name?" Temari asked not trusting the guy.

"I've been looking for someone to train as my apprentice and I think I found her." She looked at Tenten who had her mouth open and stared at the man in disbelief.

"For what and why?" Tenten asked.

"You see I've been looking around for a young kid so that I could train to perfection and I see that you have the heart since I've been here before and when I was around I saw that when older kids picked on younger kids you would beat up the older kids and recently when you made up your mind to save your friend knowing you might get hurt proved to me that your the one." The man said.

"To do what?" Tenten still didn't know where this was going.

"To be a boxer." Tenten opened her mouth again and Temari glanced between the stranger and Tenten back and forth but then shook her head and glared at the man.

"How can we be sure you're saying the truth or trying to do the same thing as that guy." Temari pointed to the knocked out guy.

"Well if you don't believe me bring along one of your parents with you and they can supervise the whole training and-" The guy stopped talking when he saw the girls look down sadly. The guy looked down as well.

"I see you girls don't have parents do you?" The girls nodded. The guy sighed.

"My name is Augustus but my friends call my Auggy." Auggy said. The girls tilted their heads.

"What kind of name is that?" Tenten asked. The guy laughed and grinned at the two girls.

"My ma said that that was the name of the first Roman Emperor or something." The girls made a oh with their mouths and looked at each other confused.

"Forget about it just call me Auggy alright." The girls nodded. Temari grabbed Tenten's shoulder and tilted her head towards the orphanage.

"So I guess you don't accept well, I really don't know what to say, well here," Auggy pulled out a card from his inside pocket and handed it to Tenten who took it and read it, Luigi's_ training grounds right on 10__th__ ave. _"Come here if you change your mind." Auggy pointed to the direction on the card. Tenten nodded and looked up and saw that the guy was gone.

"Man that guy's fast." Temari said as she looked around to see if he was still around hiding. Tenten looked at the card again and tucked it in her right pocket for safekeeping.

"So Tenten did you believe what that guy said," Temari turned around when Tenten didn't respond and saw her looking at where Auggy was standing.

"Hey Tennie you're not really thinking about going there are you we really don't know who the guy is and all." Temari had a worried look on her face.

"Maybe I mean he saved us from being hurt by that bad guy." Tenten said remembering the punch Auggy threw.

"That's true but you never know they can be two-faced." Tenten looked down wondering if Auggy was really mean.

"Come on Tenten let's go to the market place and go meet with Nami." Temari and Tenten left the park and went to the ever crowded land of Market Land. Tenten and Temari looked around for Nami and saw her selling some fish to some customers. Nami spotted them and waved for them to come and help her.

"Hey you guys why were you both late today, I'm very busy and I really need your help." Nami was a twenty-eight year old who selled sea merchandise.

"Sorry Nami we were caught up with stuff!" Temari yelled from the changing room. While Temari was getting dressed and out of sight Tenten went to Nami.

"Hey Nami I was wondering if you would take me somewhere later today." Nami looked at Tenten in confusion.

"Where did you want to go?" Nami said as she handed a customer his fish in exchange for money. "Well could you take me to 10th ave I can't walk there since it very far away."Nami nodded and Tenten smiled as she handed Nami a seashell.

"Come on Temari I want you to help this boy buy a toy." Nami pointed to a four year old who was waiting to pay. Temari nodded and went to help the customer.

* * *

"I'm so tired, hey Tennie do you know why there was so many people today." Temari looked at Tenten while she was thinking. Tenten shrugged and went inside their room.

"Hey Temari I asked Nami to take me to Auggy's place." Temari stared at Tenten in shock .

"Tenten that's ridiculous why would you do that!" Temari exclaimed waving her arms around. Tenten grinned.

"Well then I asked Nami if she would like to stay with me while I was there with Auggy and she said yes. Besides Auggy looks around Nami's age and Nami doesn't have a boyfriend." Tenten said brilliantly. Temari sighed and hit Tenten in the head.

"Dummy we don't even know if this Auggy guy has a girlfriend or not and why didn't you tell me I want to go!" Temari crossed her arms and pouted. Tenten gasped in shock. She didn't think about Auggy and see if he had a girlfriend. She hit her head with her palm.

"Don't worry I bet nothing will happen." Temari said as she saw Tenten's gloomy face.

"When did you tell Nami to come an pick us up anyways?"

"Well I told her about now so she should be waiting for us outside in her car." Temari nodded and they both headed outside.

"Hey you two!" Nami waved at them as they were nearing her car. The girls called shotgun and Temari got there first; Tenten sat in the back while Temari sat in the front. Nami just shook her head and started the engine and the car purred as it started up. They pasted the quiet market where people were started to head home to get a well earned sleep. A few minutes the girls pasted the movie theaters where Temari just keep staring since she wanted to go see the latest movie out.

"Hey Tenten I was wondering why you're going there, you usually don't wander off this far of the ports."Nami made a quick left and stopped as the bright red stop sign appeared.

"Well, um, I'll tell you when we get there." Tenten said as she watched a boy break dancing in front of a crowd of cheering people. The car moved again and Tenten saw a group of people doing tricks on their skateboards and bikes on benches and railings. Tenten watched in amazement as a boy flew around twenty feet in the air. Well for Tenten it seemed like it.

"Hey Tennie are you listening to me? We're here." Temari waved her small hand in front of Tenten who blinked and then looked at Temari who was outside the car waiting for her. Nami was already at the front door of the gym.

Tenten jumped out of the car and entered the place with Temari and Nami behind her. She saw a lot of people lifting weights and doing exercises of great challenge. She wasn't looking at where she was going and bumped into a big, tall guy.

"Hey what's a little girl like you doing in a place like this?" The muscular man said.

"She's here to visit me."

Everyone turned around and saw Auggy smiling at Tenten who beamed back. Every person during their work outs stopped and glanced their way.

"No way she's the one!" A guy pointed to Tenten.

"Oh, come on Auggy she's just a little kid, besides she's a girl she won't be able to do what you do." Another voice said.

Tenten had enough and turned around to face all of the men. She pointed a finger at them and gave the most intense glare a five-year old could muster.

"I'll prove you all wrong! I'll show you all that a girl can be just as good as the guys." Temari and Nami just stared at Tenten as she was talking to men who could easily be three times as tall as her.

"Alright you scumbags get back to your own routine!" Auggy went up to Tenten who was still fuming. He looked behind her and saw she brought the girl with who she was at the park with and a woman around his age. He smiled at Nami and she looked away blushing. Temari looked at the scene and started grinning.

"Come on Nami let's go introduce ourselves!" Temari pulled on Nami's jackets. Nami was took by surprise as she was being dragged by Temari.

"Hey Auggy I forgot to introduce myself; my name is Temari and this is-" Temari looked up and saw Nami frozen in fear. Temari tugged on Nami's jacket so she could talk and Nami snapped out of it and said "Hi, I'm Nami Kirino" Nami quickly extended her hand. Auggy smirked and grabbed her hand and kissed it. Nami withdrew her hand and looked away. Tenten started getting the idea and grinned.

"Hey Auggy do you have a girlfriend ?" Tenten asked, Nami's ears quirked and Auggy smiled. He didn't stop smiling and looking at Nami when he answered his question.

"Nope." Nami looked at Auggy but then looked away like she wasn't interested.

"Well anyways do accept my offer?" Nami and Temari looked at Tenten as she looked straight at Auggy.

"Yeah."

* * *

**Three years later**

"Come on Tenten faster, harder!" Auggy yelled at Tenten as she was punching the punching bag. Tenten felt as if her arms were going to fall off that instant. Nami and Temari had arrived from Market Land and were watching Tenten train.

"Man I don't know how Tennie does it, I mean she's been her since since school was out. Why can't Auggy just give her a break even he can tell that she's tired." Temari said looking at Tenten go faster on the punching bag. Nami just smiled as she looked at the teacher and student work. She has been married to Auggy since last Christmas and knew his strategy. It would be to long to explain to Temari at this age even though she was nine.

"Alright Tenten faster, faster." Auggy was using a timer as Tenten was jump roping away.

"100, 101, 102, 103,..."Tenten counted as she started to sweat from how tired she was.

"Alright Ten you can go home session is over." Auggy said and Tenten stopped and fell on the floor panting. She felt as if her lungs were on fire. Temari ran towards Tenten and handed her a water bottle which she took hastily and drank as if her life depended on it.

"I really don't know how you do this every single day Tennie?" Temari had a concerned face on. Tenten just keep gulping down the water.

"It's hard but I feel stronger each day." Tenten beamed at Temari. Temari sighed and stood up.

"Hey Tennie I'll be waiting inside the car I'm starting to get cold." Tenten nodded and Temari left.

"Hey Auggy." Nami hugged Auggy from behind and kissed his cheek.

"Oh hey Nami." Auggy turned around and hugged her. Tenten watched the two of them and remembered what she wanted to say to Auggy at the beginning of the day.

"Eh, sorry to have interrupted the moment but Auggy can I talk to you." Tenten saw Auggy nod and went into the changing room. Nami knew what was coming and left and went to join Temari outside in her car.

Auggy sat down on one of the benches and Tenten on the other side across from him. She looked at him and saw that he was starting to show his age.

"So Ten what was what you wanted to talk about?" Auggy looked at Tenten intensely. Tenten closed her eyes and sighed.

"Why me?"

Tenten was looking down and waited for his answer. Auggy's mouth twitched.

"Because you remind me of someone very, very close to me." Tenten still didn't look up.

"Who?" she whispered.

"My sister." he whispered back.

Tenten looked up and looked in shock at what he said. In all the years that she has known him he didn't want to talk about his sister that much because it made him uncomfortable.

"My sister beat me up until I couldn't move anymore for saying that girls would never beat a guy in boxing. She proved me wrong that day." Auggy looked directly at Tenten.

"But still why aren't you boxing you're still young." Auggy sighed.

"The doctors have diagnosed something in my brain and they suggest that I don't fight." Auggy pointed to his head.

"How did it happen." Tenten asked curious.

"A street fight gone wrong when someone found me I was almost dead." Auggy was still pointing at his head but thinking of something else.

"Why were you in a fight." Tenten wanted to know more.

"Because my sister had died from a bad blow in the head and some guys were laughing about it." Auggy glowered at nothing.

"Don't worry I'll make your sister proud!" Tenten pumped a fist in the air. Auggy laughed.

"I know you will. I know." Tenten left once she heard honking coming from outside.

Auggy heard the doors close and was left alone and he did something when he talked about his sister.

Cry.

* * *

"Hey Tenten what took you so long?" Temari was shivering and Tenten scratched her head and stuck her tongue out. The girls laughed. Tenten was walking towards the car when she crashed into a boy with long brown hair who fell on top of her. The boy seemed around her age and shut his eyes shut as he heard boys footsteps getting closer. Tenten shook her head and pushed the trembing boy off her and looked at what was her was scared of. It was a bunch of thriteen year punks. The ringleader was in front of his crew and glared down at Tenten who was on the floor still. She stood up and glared back at the teen.

"Hey why are you chasing this kid." She pointed with her left thumb at the boy on the ground.

"That's none of your business now get of the way!" the teen pushed Tenten out of the way and she fell with a grunt.

The group started to kick the boy on the ground as he begged them to stop.

"P-please s-stop, I'll pay you anything you want!" The boy started to bleed from his mouth and that when Tenten had enough. She stood up and went towards her target, the ringleader.

There was a scream as Tenten hit the teen right in the face. The teen fell and grabbed his face in pain and started to cry. The rest of his crew left in fear of being hurt. Tenten smirked and went to help the poor boy.

"Hey are you alright." Tenten grabbed the boys hand and lifted him up. The boy nodded and blushed.

"Cool, my name is Tenten your's" The boy looked up and stared at her.

"Neji, Neji Hyuuga." Tenten gaped at him.

"Hyuuga like Hyuuga Corp?!" The boy blushed more and smiled at her, nodded.

"Thank you for your help." Tenten beamed and blushed once she got a good look at the boy; she saw that he had gray eyes and and a cute face.

"Um, I see you later." Tenten said and ran towards the car waiting for her. Neji smiled and looked at her savior. The he remembered something.

"Hey, what's your name?!" Neji asked.

"Tenten!" Tenten didin't look back and left.

_Tenten, I hope to see you again soon._

* * *

**I clicked on shuffle and out came this song, and i tried to use it in my story.This is just to get the story starting. There will be a timeskip in the next chapter. Review if you want me to continue my story. Enjoy :)**


	2. I'm a girl, well i'm a boy

**Took me awhile to do this one because I had so many things going on at the same time. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**10 Years Later**

The sky was a fluffy gray as it showed that it was going to rain but that didn't stop Tenten in her muddy shoes and baggy clothes from taking the ball from a guy who was hogging it and and run towards the opposite side and try to score. People were coming from left and right and Tenten just smirked as she saw that they were not going to get her. She hit the ball and watching as the goalie tried to block it but jumped to soon and the ball went above the goalie's head and scored.

Later on the soccer ball was in the middle of the field and the goalie gulped as he saw Tenten give an evil smile. Everyone in the stands were standing up to see if Tenten would score. A lot of the people were in shock that she was just as good as the men. Jiraiya watched in agony wanting Tenten to shoot already. She ran and like in slow motion scored and everyone screamed in happiness as Tenten jumped around grinning.

Jiraiya was talking to a women who came all the way from her job on the other side of the city to come look for Tenten for an offer.

"Yeah, thats Tenten right there." Jiraiya pointed to Tenten who was fixing her cap since it was getting loose from all the running she did.

"What's her name?" The lady repeated since it was loud from all the cheering.

"Tenten!" Jiraiya repeated once again louder almost ignoring the lady. He was watching Tenten leading the players as she had the soccer ball and was pushing away the boys.

"That's a girl?" The lady said as she watched with Jiraiya watch the team.

"Well she's a little tough even more tough in the ring since she is mostly there but comes here once in a while to play with my team on one of their practices. Though you really don't need to know that since you'll want her to do something else for her job isn't that correct?" Jiraiya talked to the shocked lady.

"Well don't doubt me she really is sweet." Jiraiya added quickly. Tenten stuck her tongue out at a guy from the opposite team.

"Do you think that her parents will let her work like a servant, well like a domestic worker?" The lady said watching Tenten play.

"Well she told me a long time ago that she was an orphan; her mother died while giving birth to her, but she will need to find a job because she eighteen and she told me that she needs to move out soon because they're asking her to leave." Jiraiya said while fixing his beret though it barely fit him.

"Of course."

"But I repeat because it it _important_ to know that she really is an angel send from God."

"Yes."

"I mean really gentle."

Jiraiya and the lady watched as Tenten kicked a guy in a blue shirt and watched him fall near them.

"Come on Tenten don't do this!" Jiraiya yelled frustrated as he helped the boy stand up.

Tenten was laughing as she watched Jiraiya help the frighten boy up.

"Who cares about him Jiraiya he's an asshole." Tenten glared at the boy.

The lady watched in disgust as Tenten was yelling at the injured boy. Tenten turned around and saw the lady looking at her in fear. Tenten didn't really like how the lady in the yellow business suit look at her disapprovingly.

"What are you looking at? Do I have something on my face or something?" Tenten said intimately.

The business lady waved her hand to back away from her and grunted in displeasure, leaving.

Tenten looked back at the lady and glared one last time at her retreating back and turned around running back to the game.

* * *

Neji and Kiba were sitting under a big umbrella in a table at Neji's mansion talking when Kiba looked to the side and Neji followed Kiba's stare and saw his _father _coming back from work and his window open.

When the car was near the table Kiba said, "Hello, Mr. Hyuuga." Hiashi just looked at Kiba and kept on driving. They watched his sleek black car stop and his lean form come out and grab his black suitcase, fix his tie, close the car door and leave.

"What's up with your dad?" Kiba pointed to Hiashi and snickered.

"Don't worry about him Kiba, he probably had a _hard _day at work like usual. Hey when are we going to this one place you told me about?" Neji leaned forward eager.

"Oh, man we have to go there's these hot girls there all the time; I bet we will be able to get some for us!" Kiba said. Neji smirked convinced to go. They both laughed and drank their sodas as they cheered.

* * *

Tenten had once again scored a goal for their team and everyone yelled goal as loud as they could while Tenten did a victory pose. Everyone came running towards her and she saw a white blur grabbing her and hug her. Jiraiya took off his beret in joy and yelled along with the rest of them. Tenten came running towards Jiraiya and jumped on him and yelled in happiness.

"Did you see the goal I made, I should be on the team or something. We could win all the games! Your guys _need_ me!" Tenten emphasized by moving her hands around.

"Come on Tenten you know you can play anytime you want with my guys but during real games you can't because it's an all boys team. Tenten an _all_ boy's team." Jiraiya said.

"You know what, I have more guts than any of the guys out there. Did you see that one guy? He was all talk but when I hurt him he almost pissed him self. Heck, I think he pissed himself. Tenten hit the air getting fired up.

Jiraiya laughed and shook his head as Tenten explained that you shouldn't be scared while playing on the field.

"Heh, you're right." Jiraiya said and scratched his head and looked around and finally noticed that the lady wasn't there anymore. He panicked.

"Hey Tenten do you know what happened to the lady?"

"You mean that snobbish lady? She left. I really didn't like her."

"What! B-but how? She came all the way here to meet you about a job!"

Tenten looked away.

"Oh come on Tenten don't tell me that you scared her away. That's the third one!" Jiraiya held up four fingers. Tenten sighed and curled one of his fingers down and he saw that he was holding up four instead of three.

"Hey, don't blame me they got scared of me and I didn't do anything." Tenten pouted and crossed her arms. Jiraiya shook his head again and laughed harder.

* * *

Back at the mansion Hiashi was fixing his tie in front of his mirror singing a happy tune. Masako came inside the room and in a white blouse and closed the door.

"You're going to leave?" Masako asked getting closer.

"No, I just changing into my pj's I'm getting ready to go to sleep. Do you like my pj's.? Hiashi tried to unwrinkle his shirt.

"You just came back from work,I thought that-"

"You thought wrong darling." Hiashi laughed and continued to fix his suit.

"You haven't been here for dinner and you aren't here at night each day." Masako said calmly.

"Stop bothering me." Hiashi said more annoyed. He stopped what he was doing and walked towards her.

"Why do you want me to stay? So that you can annoy me and watch you drink? To watch the ceiling and think why did I marry an alcoholic?" Hiashi glared at Masako.

Masako had enough of his talking and slapped him.

"Never again Masako. Do it again and I'll have your wrists cut off." Hiashi glared at Masako and threw his tie on the floor and headed towards the door. Masako ran towards one of the cabinets and looked for a bottle of beer. Hiashi stopped in his track and laughed. Masako saw that her bottle was empty and looked at Hiashi.

"Do you think I'm stupid. I emptied them all out. Drink water instead." He smiled and closed the door. Masako growled and ran towards the door and hit the door with the bottle. It smashed into a thousand pieces. On the other side Hiashi laughed and went away. Masako caught up to him and he stopped.

"Stop, the least you could owe me-"

"What? What do I owe you?"

"Honor. Everyone in the office sees me like an idiot since my husband is out with her secretary."

"Who cares."

Neji came came and the two stopped fighting.

"Father I need your help with something." Neji stared at his father.

"Father. _Father_." Hiashi pointed to Neji and left.

Neji saw his mother and held her.

"Come on what up with my mom?" Neji gave a small smile to his mother.

"Your father." Masako frowned and left towards her room and Neji just stared.

Hiashi walked down the stairs and saw Gai waiting for him there.

"Sir, your mother wishes to speak to you." Gai said.

"Really? Well tell her to come down here." Hiashi said getting ready to leave.

Gai glared at the wall but turned around.

"Sir you do remember that your mother, Miss Tsunade, doesn't come out of her room anymore?"

"My mother and you are making me reach my limit." Hiashi said and visibly showed Gai by raising his hand in the air.

"Gai, I didn't do anything to your sister. She left on her own. Understand. Make my mother understand as well." Gai nodded and went upstairs.

Hinata came downstairs from the other side. She had long, wavy hair and a dress on.

"Um, dad could you let borrow you car since I want to go outside with my new driver Naruto." Hinata said.

"Naruto? Is he your new boyfriend?" Hiashi asked confused.

"No dad he's my new driver." Hinata smiled at his dad.

"But his name's Mianto." Hiashi said even more puzzled.

"That's what call him." Hinata gave a kiss on his fathers cheek and he left confused.

* * *

Gai went up to Tsunade's room where she locked herself in for eighteen years. Tsunade looked as the door opened and sighed to only see Gai come in alone.

"Gai I told you to tell my son to come up here and talk to me." Tsunade said as she glared at Gai who winced.

"I did tell him but he to told me that he was busy and to tell you that-"

Those are lie." Tsunade put down the picture that she had in her hands and continued.

"He told you to tell me that. Or did you just make that up to cover what he said." Tsunade said walking towards Gai who was mumbling, apologizing.

"No it's okay Gai, my son just changed, that's all. I wonder where my good little boy is in that man." Tsunade looked at the floor.

"Miss Tsunade, everyone changes." Gai said trying to comfort her.

"Especially since she died." Gai added sad about remembering his sister.

"No! Gai your sister is not dead. She can't be dead." Tsunade gripped the chair she was holding. Gai just stared at her with the same expression.

* * *

Naruto was in the kitchen with Anko who was making ramen for the boy. Naruto just kept on eating with a goofy smile stuck on his face.

"Man this sure is the best ramen that I had even tasted!" Naruto slurped the remaining soup and smile at Anko who smiled back.

"I think I ate like around five bowls or something." Naruto patted his stomach. Kakashi casually came into the kitchen while reading his perverted book and crept up behind Anko.

"Hello." Kakashi whispered into her ear. Anko jumped and turned around to see Kakashi reading his book and holding up a rose towards Anko. Anko smiled and accepted the flower.

"Kakashi you sure are a mystery you know that?" Anko beamed at Kakashi as he looked at her. Hinata walked into the kitchen and saw Naruto eating.

"What are you doing here? Naruto, I thought you were in the car already." Hinata asked surprised to see Naruto eating. Naruto stood up and gulped.

"Um, if I may intrude you called him Naruto. His name is Minato." Kakashi put his book away in his pocket.

"I thought it would be better to call him Naruto instead. Right Naruto?" Hinata smiled at Naruto.

"Yes, princess." Naruto said dreamily.

"What?"

"I mean ma'am. Yes ma'am."

"I didn't know that you name was Naruto. Why didn't you tell me?" Anko asked amused.

"Well because it's new." Naruto said and scratched his head.

"And if she wants to call me Naruto it's okay because it makes her happy. It reminds you of someone doesn't it Miss Hinata?" Hinata nodded.

"Yes, I watched this movie about a boy in a village that showed everyone that he was strong. So since Naruto looks like him that will be his name." Naruto agreed with her immediately after she finished.

* * *

It was later in the day and Tenten was in her pj's and sighed as she remembered that Temari wasn't with her anymore but she would see her today.

"Okay Tenten you know that it's time to go to sleep right?" Tenten sighed but nodded and the lady turned off the light and closed the door. Once she left Tenten smiled and pushed the sheets away from her. She put on her party clothes and grabbed a flashlight. She looked both ways and saw that there was no one in sight and laughed as she ran towards the door. She went outside and looked for a purple buggy. When she did she ran towards it and smiled when she saw who was inside it.

"Hey, long time no see Tennie."

"Yeah, almost like a year!" Tenten said. Temari smirked and told Tenten to get into the car.

"So you were able to escape." Temari said as she started the car.

"Yep you know how easy it is to get out of there." Temari nodded remembering the good old days.

"So anyways where are we going? You told me it was going to be fun." Tenten put on her seatbelt and grinned, excited to hang out with her best friend.

"Well it's this one place that I found while I was around, it's a club Tennie." Tenten smile grew more.

"Tell me Tennie how's the boxing thing going out, I mean last thing I heard your the best around." Temari stopped at the red.

"Yep, the best in the country. They call me twin dragons because of these two." Tenten lifted up her hands and Temari smirked and drove on.

When they got to the club Tenten saw that it was called Konoha. '_Weird name' _thought Tenten. They went inside and started to dance to the music. On the other side of the club Kiba had invited Neji along with Shikamaru who was there because he nothing better to do. Kiba spotted a cute girl and left the group to go talk to her. Shikamaru and Neji sighed as they watched him try out his bad flirting skills.

"This place isn't so great. They're all too wild and drunk." Neji said as he pushed a guy in his way.

"Troublesome, but hey look some cute girls." Shikamaru pointed to a girl in two buns and another with four pigtails. Neji saw them and approved.

"You take the one with pigtails and I take the one with the buns." Shikamaru agreed and he pulled Temari away from Tenten and started dancing with her. Neji took Temari's place and starting dancing with Tenten.

_'She looks familiar. I feel like I've meet her before.' _Neji looked into her eyes while she thought the same thing.

"Have I told you you're very beautiful." Tenten rolled her eyes but smiled at him.

"Thanks for the compliment but no thanks." Tenten stopped dancing with him and left with Temari. Neji glared at Tenten.

"Hey Neji how did it go?" Shikamaru asked while still looking at Temari.

"Bad, the bitch didn't like me."

"Heh." Shikamaru just chuckled as he saw Neji being rejected for the first time.

On the other side Temari and Tenten started to dance. They swayed to the music going with the beat of the music.

* * *

"Do you want something else? Well have a good night sleep." Gai said opening the door a bit. He got no respond and closed the door. He grabbed the leftovers and carried the tray downstairs.

Inside the dark room a man in a wheel chair came into the light that the lamp gave off. He turned the wheelchair and faced it to a painting that he had on the wall. It was incomplete. He looked at the unfinished work lovingly as it shone in the darkness. It was a portrait of a woman modeling, but without a face on her.

"You look really lovely tonight." The man with dark spiked hair said.

* * *

Tenten had picked up a random guy and started to dance with him. He looked really happy since he was dancing with an expert like her. Tenten just smiled and danced in ways that others couldn't and Temari cheered Tenten on as people started to make a circle around Tenten and her partner who were starting to dance faster and more erotic. Neji and Shikamaru caught up with Kiba who was in a happy mood and they sat down but saw Tenten dancing with a guy in a suggestive way. All the men around Neji were whistling and howling.

"Come on Neji loosen up. There's a first time for everything." Shikamaru said referring to when Tenten neglected Neji's offer to dance. Meanwhile she was dancing with some other guy.

"If I didn't know any better I would have thought that you were jealous." Kiba laughed as Neji's eyes tighten when the man dancing with Tenten looked like he was groping her.

"Man I wish I could be that guy and touch that body." A guy said who was near Neji. Neji turned around and glared at the man. The man stared back at him.

"Don't talk about her that way." Neji pointed a threateningly finger at the guy. The guy just smirked.

"What, you want to start something?" Neji stood up and walked up to the guy.

"Yeah I want to start something." Neji said as he was about to hit the guy. Kiba got in between them.

"Hey, hey, settle down. Um, Neji there's a message for you." Kiba said.

"What?" Neji asked confused.

"Run!" Kiba pushed the guy away and then pulled Neji away as Shikamaru ran after them saying troublesome.

* * *

Tsunade was fixing her hair when she heard three knocks on her door. Probably Gai.

"Come in." Tsunade looked as Gai came in and quickly closed the door.

"If the lady has nothing for me to do then its time for me to rest." Gai said tired and ready to go to sleep.

"Gai, before my grandson interrupted us we were talking about how's there's a way to find your sister. We have to find a detective that will help us." Tsunade said getting serious.

"Ma'am, you contracted twenty-three detectives that came up with the same answer. Negative. It's been almost nineteen years." Gai said being reminded of how many years he's been suffering looking for his sister.

"But, it's not like the earth ate her up Gai." Tsunade said starting to walk around her room. Gai turned around with a frown.

"She left because your son chose to marry another women and that broke my sisters heart." Gai said getting fired up.

Tsunade turned around to face him, "Yes, that's why she left this house and from our lives." Gai looked down again trying to remain calm. "She also left with my grandson, I don't want to die without knowing who my grandson is Gai!" Tsunade was pleading.

"If only I told my son to face his father, to choose her instead of Masako." Tsunade was on the verge of breaking something.

"Miss Tsunade there's nothing that you could have done, your vial husband thought that he was doing the right thing!" Tsunade stopped her grip on the post and looked at Gai.

"And you forgave him?"

"To your husband yes," Tsunade looked him straight in the eyes.

"But not my son." Gai tensed up. He backed away.

"If the madam doesn't need anything else I'll be leaving now. Good night." Gai swiftly turned around and left. Tsunade sighed and sat down on her bed.

* * *

Temari had remembered that the lady did night check ups and she cursed and dragged Tenten away from the dancing and headed home. Tenten sighed wondering why she pulled her away from the fun.

"Hey Temari why are we leaving so soon?"

"Don't you remember! There are night check-ups!" Tenten groaned and hit her head against the dashboard. She was going to get busted. A little bit later she was clutching her head in pain from when she hit herself.

"Damn it! With this they'll tell me to leave sooner! Hurry Temari!" Tenten said in agony.

"Tennie I can't because I'm already going above speed limit." Temari made a quick turn and stopped once she was in front of the orphanage. Tenten quickly got out of the car and said a quick good-bye to Temari.

"Hey Tennie I'll see you later!" Temari yelled and Tenten stopped and smiled at her and left again running. She grabbed the flashlight that she left in the bushes and went inside. There seemed to be nobody around. She sighed in relief and went up to her room. It all looked alright and and she smiled as she sat down on her bed. Then the lights turned on. She gasped and turned around. It was the inspector.

"Heh, if I told you that I was out for a walk because of all the good food that Kurenai made and I needed it to go down: would you believe me?" Tenten smiled and the inspector had an emotionless face on.

"Well if I told you that I went to the cometary to visit my mom would-" Tenten stopped then resumed, "No, I wouldn't put my mommy in this."

"Well! I'll tell you the truth, Kiki was very sick and I went with her to the hospital and well yeah." Tenten shrugged and grinned hoping that she would believe that.

"Kiki was in her room and was sound asleep Tenten." The inspector glared at Tenten. Tenten gulped and looked at the inspector.

"Tenten your time here is over. You have a week to find a job and a place!"The inspector yelled and left.

Tenten just sat there and closed her eyes to stop from crying.

* * *

The next day at the mansion Itachi looked around and saw that Hiashi wasn't around. He saw his sister and went up to her.

"Hey Masako what happened? I don't see your husband around?" Itachi smirked as he saw his sister tense up.

"Itachi lower your voice please. I don't want all the servants to find out!" Masako pointed to the kitchen on the left. Itachi just grunted.

"Oh please! That's all they talk about!" Itachi said laughing. Masako went up to him and glared.

"Forget about me and worry about your little annoying brother! He's locked up in his room all the time." Itachi glared at Masako as she left. She never really like Sasuke since she wasn't really Sasuke's sister. Itachi was only her half-brother by father and his mother and her step father had Sasuke. Masako went upstairs and Anzu ran up to Itachi and hugged him. Itachi tensed up not wanting people to see that he was with a servant. Anzu laughed as Itachi tried to back away from her.

"Are you crazy, your cousin could kill me if she sees me with you!" Itachi didn't want Anko hitting him in the crotch again.

"Who cares she doesn't know anything. Hey did you ask you brother-in-law about a job?" Anzu said. Itachi tilted his head.

"The job? Remember I hate being a servant and with these awful clothes." Anzu held up the pink work clothes.

"Oh, that yeah, I mean no I forgot about it." Itachi looked away. Anzu pouted.

"Besides you look better in it." Itachi smirked and hugged her. She went away and he sat down on his seat.

"Hello uncle, how are you today?" Neji asked as he walked into the living room. After came Hiashi who was heading towards the stairs on the right.

"You weren't here again? Where were you?' Neji asked as Hiashi stopped and glowered at Neji.

"Why do you care? And since when do I have to respond to you?" Hiashi smirked as Neji frowned and started going upstairs. Neji sighed and went upstairs on the left. Itachi grunted and stood up and went over to Hiashi.

"You shouldn't treat your son like that." Itachi said. Hiashi gave a chuckle and turned to him.

"I should follow your example with your brother. You killed your mother and your brother's girlfriend and left him in a wheelchair. You're a really jewel." Hiashi said sarcastically. Itachi looked down and sighed.

"Enough Hiashi." Masako came downstairs.

"What?" Hiashi glared from across the room.

"Do you have to be so cruel?"

"Well tell your brother to stay out of my business." Hiashi glanced one more time at Itachi and left to his room. Masako shook her head lightly and Itachi looked down.

* * *

A few more miles away Tenten went to visit the team and watched as Jiraiya was coaching them for the game that was about to start.

"Come on Jiraiya! Let me play! At least a little." Tenten held two of her fingers to show a lit bit.

"You know you can't Tenten." Jiraiya said and went back to coaching.

"Well at least at the bench?" Tenten offered.

"No! Tenten this is competition. An all male competition. Male Tenten. You're a girl." Tenten turned away and glared.

"Why don't you sell some drinks or something please." Jiraiya added and Tenten went to get the box of soda.

"Oh and don't scare the customers since we need the money to buy the shirts!" Tenten slipped the belt around her baggy clothes and fixed her cap that she put her long hair under. Tenten went up to the stands and started to yell.

"Come on people buy some drinks to help out the team!" Tenten walked around serving people in cups so that she could collect the cans for money.

* * *

Hiashi was with his mother in her room looking out her window on the second floor.

"You are well informed even though you haven't left this room in forever." Hiashi looked at Anko talking to Kakashi as he was tending to some flowers.

"Oh Hiashi, you really changed. I remember when I told you not to follow your fathers commands but you did. Look at yourself right now. Your sad about your ruined life." Hiashi glared at the window and looked at his mother through the mirror to his side.

"Can you stop saying I told you."

"No and once again I will say I told to follow your heart but you didn't." Hiashi turned around and looked down at her.

"Why don't you burn that tongue of yours!" Hiashi growled and Tsunade sighed and sat on her chair.

* * *

Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba were at the same game that Tenten was and Neji was bored out of his mind.

"Ne, Shikamaru why are we here?" Neji asked annoyed.

"Because a friend of mine wanted me to watch him play." Shikamaru spotted him and cheered him on. Kiba nudged Neji and he grunted in response.

"What?'

"Get us a soda because its so hot here." Kiba started to sweat from the heat. Neji nodded and looked for the person selling food. He did and called him towards them.

Tenten turned around when she heard someone calling her and went towards a group of guys.

"Get me a three colas." Neji asked Tenten and she nodded and poured the soda into a red cups. She handed them and was filling up the last one for Neji and he smirked wanting to see her face under the cap.

"Here you go." Tenten was about to give him the drink.

"Thanks, Sadao." Neji laughed as Tenten gasped. She glared at him then threw his drink in his shirt. **(1)**

"Sadao my ass!" Tenten yelled at Neji as he was shocked that someone did that to him. Kiba and Shikamaru started to laugh as he was unable to talk. She just waited for what he was about to say when he didn't she went away and started to sell stuff again.

"I saw that Tenten. I saw." Jiraiya stopped in front of Tenten as she looked to her left.

"Oh, you mean that little gay guy?" Tenten pointed to Neji.

"Yeah, I mean no! Tenten why did you do that?" Jiraiya said angry.

"If thats all you want to talk to me about then I'm going back to work." Tenten started to leave and started to work again. She passed Neji and laughed.

"Hey, do you want another drink?" Tenten went away and Kiba was laughing so loud. Neji glared at Tenten and went up to Jiraiya and pointed to Tenten.

"Is that I woman?" Neji asked.

"She's more than a woman, she's Tenten." Jiraiya sighed. Neji looked confused.

_Tenten. Where have I heard that name before?_Neji was left in deep thought.

* * *

"Ma'am why don't you go outside and enjoy a walk in the garden." Gai suggested. Tsunade shook her head.

"Remember when you used to go to church and go on long walks." Gai said hoping to convince her.

"Yes, that was eighteen years ago." Tsunade recollected her memories. Gai nodded.

"And also Junko, your sister, left pregnant around that year."

"Ma'am I understand because Junko was my sister and when I see Masako I think that that's supposed to be my sister." Gai said angrily.

"Yes, I remember that my husband made my son marry Masako and forget about Junko because of money. Masako was just a victim of her father as Hiashi who is unhappy." Tsunade said looking in the mirror.

"I remember one time when we were at church that I talked to Junko about the pendant that Hiashi had when he was a little boy. She told me that when the child was born she would put the pendant on the baby. People looked at me crazily when I grabbed their pendant and thought it was my grandson. But it didn't have Hiashi's initials in it." Tsunade gave a slight chuckle and stopped in sadness.

"I will not give up. I know that Junko is still out there and that my grandson is alive. I just don't have much strength these days." Tsunade glared at Gai.

"Yes, I know that my grandson is alive."

* * *

Temari had meet up with Tenten at her gym that Auggy had handed down to.

"Have you ever wondered how your parents looked like?" Temari asked. Tenten touched her pendant and nodded. Temari looked at Tenten's pendant and asked, "Hey Tennie, you never told me about that pendant that you had around your neck?" Tenten looked at Temari then at her pendant.

"My mom gave it to me when I was born. It has these initials H.H. I think that's my fathers because my mothers name was Junko." Tenten said. She then turned to Temari who was thinking.

"What?" Tenten asked.

"Well why did your mother die? You never talked about it."

"Well the orphanage said that she was at their doorstep and she was about to die. They helped her give birth to me and she put the pendant on me. A little after she gave me my first and final hug and kiss, and died." Tenten felt her eyes water and quickly wiped the tears starting to form.

"Where did your mother come from?" Temari asked more curious about this side of Tenten that was hidden away.

"Don't know? My mother never talked during the the little time she was at the orphanage. The people at the orphanage guessed that she died of from a broken heart. Probably from my father. But I can't do anything because I don't know who it is. I can't do anything about it!" Tenten yelled and punched a punching bag.

"Well you don't know who your dad is anyways so we don't know where to start." Tenten glared at nothing.

"Well I will one day and when I do-" Tenten punched the punching bag and some of the stuffing came out and she smirked.

"He's gonna pay."

Temari gulped.

* * *

The sun reflected off the fifty story buildings and a black jeep parked at the entrance. Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru got out of the car but Neji went back to get back some important papers.

"You're lying Neji." Kiba said.

"No! I'm serious that was a girl that spilled soda on me." Neji said trying to convince his friends.

"Maybe you just heard wrong." Shikamaru offered. Neji shook his head.

"If that was a girl than damn I'm ruler of the world." Kiba said.

"She was really cute." Neji said to himself.

"Who?' Shikamaru asked.

"Sadao." said Neji, smiling. Both Shikamaru and Kiba backed away from him.

"Who?" They both said dreading Neji's answer. Neji shook his head.

"No one. Forget about it." The other two looked back to each other then back to Neji creeped out.

"Anyways, Shikamaru did you find out about that girl that was dancing and her friend?" Shikamaru glared at Neji.

"Why do you want to know about the friend?"

"Because you can go out with her." Neji explained. Kiba just looked at the two confused.

"Who are you two talking about?"

"Some girls that we found at Konoha." Kiba made an oh shape with his mouth and ignored the two.

"Man, that girl with the pigtail won't want to go out with a guy like me. Besides you're like a ladies man." Kiba snorted.

"There might be a chance that she like you." Neji offered. Shikamaru just waved him off.

"Well I found one that I like." Kiba looked towards the girl coming out of the office. Neji turned around and found Hinata heading towards her car and Naruto happy to serve her. He hit Kiba with the paper that he had in his hand and told him that they should go inside. Naruto saluted to Neji and Neji nodded back.

* * *

Hiashi was in the meeting room looking over some papers and Itachi opened the door and Masako came after.

"Hiashi, Masako is here so we can start the meeting," Itachi said as he sat down, "Anyways, what about your mother? I mean she also has twenty percent of the business. Who's going to represent her?"

"I don't know." Hiashi said as he shrugged. "But it's not like it's going to be you Itachi."

The phone ringed interrupting the silence and Hiashi answered it.

"Hello Mika. Yes pass me my mother." Itachi and Masako stared at Hiashi, confusion written on their faces.

* * *

Somewhere on the busy road Naruto was driving Hinata around.

"Miss Hinata are we going to the temple again?" Naruto asked, eager to hear her voice. He saw Hinata shake her head through the rear view mirror.

"No Naruto. We are going to my school to check and see if I got a good score in my finals since my dad wants me to have good grade." Hinata explained as she looked out the window.

"Alright Miss Hinata, to the school." Naruto turned to the left.

"Naruto did you go to school?" Hinata looked away from the window and looked at the rear view mirror to look into Naruto eyes.

"Yeah, went up to the third grade." Naruto gave a big smile and held up three fingers. Hinata just gaped at him in wonder of how someone could only go that far.

She closed her mouth and then added. "Y-you do mean in high school right?"

Naruto laughed.

"Nah, elementary school. My parents wanted me to help them in the farm since I was their only child." Hinata gaped again.

"Anyways, are you planning to go to the university after high school." Hinata shrugged and they left it at that.

* * *

Hiashi put the phone in its place roughly and growled. Itachi and Masako looked at each other and shrugged.

"I can't believe my mother took me off from being her representative. She's gone insane!" Hiashi hit his fist with the rectangle table.

"What!? If you're not her representative then who is it?" Itachi asked while Masako nodded. Hiashi just shrugged.

"She's gone insane! That's all that I get."

"No Hiashi she perfectly fine! What I don't get is who's going to be involved in the things we do now." Masako was left thinking. Then they heard the door open and Neji smiled at his uncle and mother and smirked at his father.

"I'm going to be the representative for grandma. Check for yourselves. Pass it to my father, uncle." Neji said smugly as he handed the documents to Itachi who opened the folder and peered inside. His eyebrows raised when he saw that it was in fact true. He looked at Hiashi and nodded and passed it to Masako who glanced inside and smirked and proudly handed it to Hiashi who snatched away and quickly looked inside and was reading the papers. He looked at Neji then back at the paper and at that moment Hiashi wanted to hurt Neji. Instead he sighed and put the papers and sat down on his chair.

"This is ridiculous." Hiashi looked away thinking while Masako and Itachi were congratulating Neji as he thanked them and sat across from Hiashi.

"Anyways, on to business. We need to vote if we're going to built a company in this territory." Itachi said.

"No, that's government property. We can't do that. I say we forget about it and go on to the-" He was cut off by Neji raising his pen.

"Go ahead Neji." Masako smiled at her son. Neji nodded.

"I say we go and buy the territories it would be good for the company to expand." Neji said while Itachi was nodding his head, happy that at least someone agreed to his plan.

"No! You have no vote in this since you don't even know what's going on." Hiashi stood up and towered over Neji who just looked back at him unfazed.

"I have my right. I can do whatever I want." Neji stated calmly, pointing at the documents. Hiashi snarled and walked towards the door.

"Come with me Neji." Hiashi walked out the door and Neji followed after.

* * *

"Why are we doing this again?" Temari was looking through a pack of stickers that Tenten gave to her. Tenten sighed.

"Because the orphanage needs a change and well I'm going to miss the kids and I want them to have new toys and stuff since they can't get them." Tenten explained. Temari now understood and nodded.

"Alright then so what we have to do is wait for a stop sign," Tenten pointed to the traffic lights, "then we go to them and sell them the stickers." Tenten yelled the last part as the red light shone and Tenten grabbed the stickers and went to peoples cars and sold them stickers while they waited for the green light to shine. Temari got the drift and smirked ready to try. Tenten came back holding around twelve dollars. The green light came up and the girls waited for the lights to turn red. When it did they raced towards the cars and offered them the stickers.

* * *

"If I tell you you are a vexatious person you better believe it because you are. I'm the one in charge of what happens in the company not you, you traitor!" Hiashi was yelling Neji in his office.

"How am I a traitor?!" Neji yelled back.

"You dare ask me that question! I'll tell you why. Because you exploited my mother so that you could have control of her money! You're trash thanks to your mother." Hiashi told fiercely

"You always blame everything that is wrong with me because of my mother. My mother has been with me through hard time while you did nothing and shunned me. What did I did to you father?" Neji stated his last question softly.

Hiashi came closer to Neji and scowled.

"You. Were. Born." Hiashi said. Neji glowered at him and left his office while Mika, Hiashi's secretary, saw everything, came in and closed the door behind her and smiled at Hiashi.

" I congratulate you Hiashi. You tore him into pieces." Mika said.

* * *

Meanwhile Tenten and Temari were on a roll that day selling stickers. They saw the lights change a bright red and the girls started the circle again.

"Hey, you want some stickers?" Tenten stopped in front of a black jeep. Neji heard the same voice and stuck his upper body out his window.

"Hey Sadao. How's it going?" Neji smirked and laughed as Tenten blushed then yelled in fury.

"How dare you! You bastard!" Tenten grabbed Neji's hair and pulled it and shook it as he started to yell from the pain.

"Let go on my hair! What's wrong with you?!" Neji said trying to pry Tenten's hands off his hair. She did and started running away with Temari right behind her.

"Hey come back here you bitch!" Neji yelled from over his car. Tenten and Temari were running away laughing. Since he was in the traffic he couldn't go after her.

* * *

A few miles away Kakashi was tending to some roses that needed water. Naruto had just came back from taking Hinata to places that she wanted to go and he was eating some chocolate that he brought while he was bored waiting for Hinata.

"Well come on Naruto do you like Hinata?" Kakashi said lazily as he was pulling away some weeds that were starting to come out from the soil.

"Well, really, really, _really _like her. Yeah." Naruto said thinking about Hinata. Kakashi nodded as he continued his work.

"But I don't think she'll like me. I mean sure I'm hot and famous but-" Kakashi swiftly turned around and stared at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto said with a mouth full of chocolate. Kakashi shivered and looked back at his roses.

"You famous, did I miss something or what?" Kakashi laughed.

"Hey I was in the popular newspaper The Leaf. I was in the front cover in the corner behind Mr. Hiashi." Naruto pointed to himself proudly. Kakashi just sighed.

"In my town I was really popular when they found out." Naruto added to show that he was 'famous'.

"What I need is that I did to be...classical or something." Naruto said recalling when she asked him about his education.

"That's it. I could give you classes on how to be more of a gentleman." Kakashi thought it over.

While in the kitchen Anko was working on the food for the dinner and Anzu meanwhile was eating some of the food that his cousin was making her place in big, round plates.

"Anko, Mr. Itachi wanted coffee." Ino put the tray in the table as Anko nodded.

"I'll do it Anko." Anzu stood up and grabbed the tray.

"No you sit back down and finish preparing that food." Anko grabbed Anzu and sat her back down while she protested and Ino snickered.

"I want to do it. Why don't you ask her to do the preparing." Anzu pointed to Ino who stuck out her tongue at her.

"Shut up and do as I tell you to do. You brat." Anko glared at Anzu who glared back. Ino was just smirking at Anzu and Anko looked at her.

"What are you waiting for? Go take the coffee to Mr. Itachi." Ino gulped and nodded and to the tray and left. She bumped into Gai and apologized and he nodded and took a turn to the left and was about to open the door to Sasuke's room when he heard a voice.

"Gai give me the tray. I'll give it to him." Itachi said with an outstretched arm. Gai nodded and gave Itachi the tray and opened Sasuke's door.

* * *

Tsunade was facing away from the door and looking at some pictures that she had from her past. A door slammed close and Tsunade put her book down and saw Hiashi glaring back at her.

"What kind of way is that to enter a room." Hiashi rolled his eyes, " You know that I hate it when people don't knock on the door before entering."

"Mother I don't have time for that. I'm here to talk about the changes that you made in the office. I want an explanation." Hiashi stated quickly. Tsunade chuckled.

"I guess that you didn't have a great day in the office. Since I see that you meet my new representative." Tsunade said.

"Mother how could you do that. He's immature and irresponsible." Hiashi countered.

"That's not true. Hiashi you should really get closer to Neji. He's a really nice boy."Tsunade said.

"Mother you know perfectly well why I don't like Neji." Hiashi whispered.

"I don't care, beside you don't want to lose him since you already lost one eighteen years ago." Tsunade glared at Hiashi who sighed and left his mother glaring at the spot that Hiashi stood.

* * *

Itachi entered the room and turned on the lights in the dark room. When he turned around he saw that Sasuke was glaring at him.

"Turn off the light Itachi." Sasuke said annoyed. Itachi sighed and turned them off and Sasuke moved his electric wheelchair closer.

"You're always inside this room. You haven't even been able to finish that painting right there." Itachi pointed to the model without a face.

"I can't." Sasuke looked away.

"Right."

"Stop it Itachi. Its your fault that I'm stuck here in this wheelchair." Sasuke looked back at Itachi and glared at him.

"It was an accident."

"It was because you were drunk!?" Sasuke yelled. Itachi didn't say anything.

"I told you to give me the wheel but no. Mr. Perfect here wanted to drive because he thought he was all that!" Sasuke was panting from anger. Itachi still didn't say anything.

"Because of you I lost my mother and my girlfriend!" Sasuke was foaming now. Itachi sighed and left.

"And you know something. It wasn't an accident, it was your fault that they died!" Sasuke said and he was going to say more but Itachi had enough and headed towards the door.

"It was idiotic." Itachi was facing towards the exit with his hand on the knob.

It was sure idiotic to try to get close to you." Itachi whispered and left. Sasuke moved his wheelchair towards the door and stood up and put his head on the door.

"Yep, it was your fault that they died." Sasuke glared at the door.

* * *

"Let's go to the gym to count how much money that we got from the the stickers." Temari said putting the last of the money in the box. Tenten nodded but stopped when a black jeep was about to hit her and instead just stopped in front of her. She was about to go and give the person who almost killed her a piece of her mind when she saw who it was.

"Crap it's you." Tenten sighed. Neji ran up to her and caught her arm and smirked at her.

"Hey let go of my arm Mr. Happy." Tenten glared at Neji.

"Hell no last time you ran away and this time I'm not letting you go." Neji smirked widen.

"Let go of her bastard!" Temari said.

"Stay out of this!" Neji glared at Temari.

"Your friend and I have some things to talk about. Don't we?" Neji turned his stare to Tenten and tighten the grip on her. Tenten stuck her tongue out.

"Don't worry about me Temari. I not scared of this guy. He's all talk and no game." Tenten pushed him away from her and smirked back.

"Heh, I'm not scared of you, princess." Tenten said and Temari snorted.

"I'm glad. You know what you are. Are worthless person who needs her mother to teach her some manners." Neji said.

"I don't have a mother."

"I could tell," Neji said looking of her baggy clothes, "Sadao."

Tenten gasped and growled, "I'm not Sadao. I'm a woman damn it."

"Oh really?" Neji nodded and suddenly grabbed the back of her head and pushed her forward and gave her a rough kiss. Tenten was to much in shock and Neji used that to deepen the kiss. She gained back her senses and pushed him away and touched her lips while he licked his.

"I did that to make sure you were a woman." Neji said smiling. Tenten glared at him but then thought of something.

"Oh really?" Tenten asked

"Yes."

Tenten nodded and walked up to Neji and slid her arms around his chest and then wrapped them seductively around his neck. Neji smirked thought that he had finally got her attention and was about to kiss her again. Tenten smirked and hit his crotch with her knee then hit his chest with her fists. He yelled in pain and covered his crotch and fell to floor. Temari started to laugh uncontrollably and Tenten looked down at him and glared.

"That was to make sure you were a man Mr. Happy." Tenten watched as Neji huffed and glare up at her and close his eyes in pain.

* * *

**-checks word count and gasps at the amount-**

**Wow...around 8400. Damn that's why my fingers hurt.**

**Well Thats the first chapter. I said that it was going to be OOC. Very OOC. This was based off a soap I saw. It's got the same plot about a poor girl and rich guy but I put some twists in it. **

**Oh yeah (1) thats a boys name if you didn't catch it.**


End file.
